Ice Queen Or Princess?
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: "This one was my doing...this one I gave to you" she whispered while gently kissing it, hoping she could make it go away with just a touch of her lips. Rated M for Sexual Material


**Hey all my dearest friends and readers! I have returned with another Twilight Princess story! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Ice Queen Or Princess?

 _ **Everybody called her the "Ice Queen" instead of "Princess."**_

 _ **Even after the Twilight Invasion, she still kept the same stoic behavior towards everyone and everything.**_

 _ **The way she talked…**_

 _ **The way she looked at people…**_

 _ **The way she acted…**_

 _ **It was all the same in their eyes, their ruler had a heart of ice and a broken spirit that could never be changed no matter what.**_

 _ **But what her subjects didn't know was that one person changed all of that…a person nobody ever thought of.**_

 _ **. . .**_

One quiet night, the Princess sits on her simple bed and grabs a nearby pillow.

"They don't understand…" she whispered, closing her eyes immediately afterwards.

. . .

 _Zelda slowly stroked his face after he did the same to hers. Without a single word, it was clear that they were on the same page._

" _She is so beautiful…"_

" _He is so handsome…"_

 _Using the stroke as an invite, she slowly ran her hands down Link's bare chest, stopping at his scarred torso. As she traced one of the longer scars, a sudden force of quilt came over her._

 _She had given him these markings…_

 _She had done this to him…_

 _He didn't deserve them…_

 _He didn't deserve her…_

 _Yet, here they were, half-dressed in her bed with terrified love in their hearts._

" _Please do not see them that way." He whispered, bringing her out of her trance._

 _Looking at him with confused eyes, she did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall._

" _Think of them as proof of my dedication to you." He went on while running his own hands down her bare chest and torso._

 _Pulling his hands away, she goes on to trace another long scar, this time allowing the tears to fall._

" _This one was my doing…this one I gave to you." Zelda whispered while gently kissing it, hoping she could make it go away with just a touch of her lips._

 _He knew exactly what scar she was talking about._

 _It was the one she gave him while she was manipulated and used as a puppet to kill him._

" _Zelda, it was not your fault; it was all the evil one's work, none of it was your own."_

 _Still crying, Zelda collapsed into his chest and grabbed his bare shoulder._

" _Link, I must have hurt you so much. No doubt you bled because of me."_

 _Not knowing what to say at the moment, he just let out a sigh and began stroking Zelda's hair. As much as he hated to admit it, her words were true and there was no way of denying it._

" _Link, tell me the truth. Do you really love me or are you only here with me because of what happened?" she asked, breaking the silence._

 _Now completely at a loss for words, the only thing he did was stop stroking her hair._

 _How was he supposed to respond to that?_

" _Zelda, when I first saw you, I was a lost wolf. I thought I would never figure anything out, but that feeling quickly went away when I first looked into your eyes."_

 _He started stroking her hair again._

" _You saw yourself as a failure to everyone around you, but I knew that behind that black cloak was a strong, wise, beautiful woman that only wants the best for her people."_

" _I saw a woman who quickly stole my heart with a simple glance. I was a wolf then Zelda, and I couldn't even talk to you until after…what he did to you."_

 _Zelda's crying started to slow down, but Link was not finished._

" _I thought of you during the journey, and when I saw you trapped in the Triforce statue, I was so afraid that I would never see you again."_

 _Link lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"_

 _Now it was Zelda's turn to be at a loss for words. She had no idea he had fallen in love with her. Now she knew he was here out of true love for her._

" _Yes Link it does answer my question."_

 _With a sudden feeling of relief and happiness, Zelda escaped his grip and went to his torso, ignoring the scars._

" _So, Zelda, do I need to ask you the same question?"_

 _She looked up and smiled softly. "No, Link you don't I promise." She answered moving past his torso._

" _Then lets prove it together."_

 _. . ._

Zelda opened her eyes and sighed. That one simple night turned her into a whole new person. Suddenly, the door to her chambers opened, and soon heard a very familiar voice.

"You're thinking about that night again aren't you?"

Zelda turned towards her husband and smiled. "I can't help it; you changed my life that night."

"As you did mine Zelda. Well, I must take my leave to the village. I promised them a visit today."

She nodded in response, but stopped him before he left the room.

"Link, before you leave, there is something I must tell you."

He turned towards her. "Zelda what is it?"

The woman walked up to him and whispered…

" **It's a girl…"**

 **~Please rate and review!~**


End file.
